unnaturalworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Dhampir
A Dhampir is the ch ild of a vampire father and a human mother. Dhampir powers are similar to those of vampires, but without the usual weaknesses. Dhampirs are supposed to be adept at detecting and killing vampires. In the Balkans it is believed that male vampires have a great desire for women, so a vampire will return to have intercourse with his wife or with a woman he was attracted to in life. Indeed, in one recorded case, a Serbian widow tried to blame her pregnancy on her late husband, who had supposedly become a vampire, and there were cases of Serbian men pretending to be vampires in order to reach the women they desired. In Bulgarian folklore, vampires were sometimes said to deflower virgins as well. A vampire may also move to a village where nobody knows him and marry and have children there. The sexual activity of the vampire seems to be a peculiarity of South Slavic vampire belief as opposed to other Slavs, although a similar motif also occurs in Belarusian legends. Appearance While they seem more or less human, many Dhampirs have pale skin and dark hair. Some even possess sharpened teeth or claws, reminders of their father's undead heritage. Behavior An amazing number of Dhampir reject their vampiric heritage. Few, if any, can even stand the presence of a vampire. They are famed for their ability to not only hunt vampires- but also other mythical beings. Most are driven and stubborn, yet strangely charismatic. Powers Superhumanly Acute Senses: Dhampir's sense of sight and hearing are heightend to levels comparable to those possessed by true vampires. They are capable of seeing objects with perfect clarity at much greater distances than an ordinary human. They retain this same level of clarity even in near-total darkness. Dhampir's hearing is similarly enhanced, allowing them to detect sounds that an ordinary human can't and to be able to hear sounds an ordinary human can, but at greater distances. Dhampir are also able to sense the presence of supernatural beings or forces, whereas an ordinary human would be oblivious to them. Superhuman Strength: Dhampir are supernaturally strong and allows them to lift and carry large and heavy objects with relative ease. They are capable of lifting probably as much as three times their body weight, jumping incredible distances and heights and overpowering any individual they engage in combat. Superhuman Speed: Dhampir are capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. They can easily outrun any non-supernatural being, and are capable of blurring, which makes it nearly impossible for a non-transgenic to perceive their movements when they are sprinting or moving at full speed. Superhuman Agility: Dhampir's agility, balance and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. They can also easily perform any complicated sequence of gymnastics stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs at speeds and angles that would be highly difficult or impossible for a ordinary human. Superhuman Stamina: Dhampir musculature generates less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. They can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to impair them. Superhuman Durability: '''A Dhampir's body is physically tougher and more resistant to injury than the body of a normal human. Although they can still be damaged and killed by knives, stabbing weapons, bullets, shrapnel, and physical impact, their bodies hold together much better than normal. '''Healing Factor: Dhampirs, like full vampires, possesses an accelerated healing ability that allows them to heal mild to moderate injuries with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. Blade is capable of healing from severe slashes and puncture wounds within a matter of hours. However, they are not able to regenerate missing limbs or organs. Immunity To Vampire Vulnerabilities: True vampires have numerous and very particular supernatural vulnerabilities, most of which Dhampir are totally immune to. For instance, Dhampir are unaffected by direct exposure to sunlight, whereas most vampires are either rendered comatose during the daylight hours or are quickly incinerated when exposed directly to sunlight. If not killed, and merely injured, it will take a vampire much longer to heal than if the injury had been inflicted by another material. Dhampir themselves could be injured by a wooden weapon, much as an ordinary human would, but their healing powers would be able to heal it as if it were an ordinary wound. Weakness Vampirism: Dhampir do possess one weakness common to all vampires: the need to ingest fresh blood in order to stay alive. However, rather than consume blood, they ingest a specially designed serum that provides the same nourishment that blood would provide. If the Dhampir don't drink the serum for an extended period of time, they will rapidly weaken and their self control will be stretched to the limit. They would be forced to attack a human and consume his or her blood. An extended period of time without consuming either blood or the serum will prove fatal. Category:Supernatural Category:Undead Category:Offsprings Category:Hybrids Category:Vampires Category:Creatures